The new cultivar, Echinopsis ‘Mystic Maze’, was found by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, as the result of a naturally occurring whole plant mutation. The parent variety is the patented proprietary variety referred to as Echinopsis ‘Flambeau’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,946. Selection of the new variety was made April of 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Mystic Maze’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., during the Summer of 2013 at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative cuttings. ‘Mystic Maze’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.